This patent document contains material, which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to reproduction by anyone of this patent document, in whole or in part, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights therein.
In a principal aspect, the present invention relates to a globe stand, which enables mounting of a geographical globe upon a base by means of a single support arm while enabling the sphere comprising the globe to rotate about a polar axis, as well an equatorial axis simultaneously.
Typically, geographic globes are mounted on a base with either a single or multiple arms, so as to permit rotation of the globe, most often about the polar axis. For example, with a globe mounting system incorporating a single arm, the arm will extend from a point associated with the north pole of the globe around the globe surface to the south pole of the globe. The arm is then attached to a base. Pins are associated with connection of the arm to the north and south polar points, so that the globe may be rotated about a polar axis.
In some circumstances, a globe will be mounted on a stand, which supports the lower portion of the globe on three, or four separate spaced arms, thereby enabling the globe to be manipulated in any orientation. Another globe mounting mechanism provides for a pair of globe arms that project upwardly from a stand and connect to pins extending laterally into an equatorial plate, so that the globe may be rotated about the pins through an equatorial axis. The equatorial plate may serve as a mounting plate for hemispheres supported on polar pins or rods, which enable rotation of the globe about a polar axis. Thus, the globe in such a construction may be rotated about both a polar axis, as well as an equatorial axis. However, two arms are necessary to provide movement about the equatorial axis.
Visualization of countries on a globe is inhibited by such a two-arm construction. Thus, there has developed a need and desire to provide a globe mounting construction, which will enable movement of the globe about both a polar axis, as well as an equatorial axis, while supporting the globe properly in a manner which will ensure maintenance of an upright orientation of the globe, as it is being manipulated.
Briefly, the present invention comprises a globe stand construction for mounting a globe from a single support arm on a base in a manner, which permits rotation of the globe simultaneously about both a polar axis and an equatorial axis. Thus, a base is provided with a single mounting arm extending from the base upwardly to an equatorial axis connection point. A mounting pin is fixed to the equatorial axis connection point of the mounting arm and is inserted into a mounting plate supported by the mounting pin, generally over the base. The globe is divided into northern and southern hemispheres, and a polar mounting pin or rod connects to the poles of the hemispheres within the interior of the hemispheres. The polar pin is journaled into the center of the equatorial plate transverse to the plate and equatorial pin, thus permitting rotation of the hemispheres about the polar axis defined by the polar pin. Thus, the assembled hemispheres may be simultaneously rotated about an equatorial axis, as well as a polar axis.
The globe is supported generally over the base, so that the base acts as a counterweight to ensure maintenance of the proper orientation of the globe, while at the same time permitting full visual access. Further, the stand or base for the globe construction is fabricated from a series of plates, which are attached to the mounting arm. The plates provide a decorative appearance for the base or stand, and also encapsulate a counterweight, for example, a metal plate counterweight which may be of adjustable thickness to provide for accommodation of distinctive globe sizes, shapes, weights, materials, and the like. The base or stand further includes an auxiliary collar or support stand, which may be incorporated with the base for purposes of labeling, or as further decoration, or as further support for the globe.
The bushing, which permits rotational movement of the polar axial pin, as well as the bushing for the equatorial axis mounting pin, may be in the form of a circular equatorial plate, which separates the hemispheres forming the globe, to thereby define the equator of the globe. The plate may thus be fabricated in a manner which provides bores or passages that engage and support the axial pins and provide for structural integrity in the connection between the pins and the bushing or plate member. The bushing or plate member may have a variety of configurations and shapes to accommodate the functional objectives of providing a rotational mounting member for both polar axial and equatorial axial movement. Thus, the particular configuration of the bushing or plate and the particular connection between the bushing and the polar mounting pin, as well as the equatorial mounting pin, may be varied greatly, and it is contemplated that numerous types of connections and component parts forming the xe2x80x9cpinsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cbushingxe2x80x9d may be utilized.
Thus, it is an object of the invention to provide an improved globe stand construction and, in particular, a globe stand construction for mounting a globe for rotation simultaneously about both a polar axis and an equatorial axis.
A further object of the invention is to provide a construction for a globe stand, which provides a counterweight for a globe suspended and supported over a base.
Another object of the invention is to provide a globe stand construction which is economical to manufacture, easy to assemble, and which is rugged, yet which enables full visual access to the globe.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the detailed description which follows.